Sexy Subasta
by shiro5580
Summary: Una subasta de solteros, un plan y una noche que lo cambiará todo. Hinata Hyuuga está cansada de su aburrida vida. Anhela algo más que sólo otro día normal. Cuando su mejor amiga recibe entradas para el evento más caliente de la ciudad, Hinata ve la oportunidad de vivir una noche salvaje.
1. Uchiha Sasuke

Sínopsis.

Una subasta de solteros, un plan y una noche que lo cambiará todo.

Hinata Hyuuga está cansada de su aburrida vida.  
Anhela algo más que sólo otro día normal.  
Cuando su mejor amiga recibe entradas para el evento más caliente de la ciudad,Hinata ve la oportunidad de vivir una noche salvaje.

Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki observan a Hinata desde lejos.  
Saben que ella es la única mujer que puede completar la vida que ellos mismos se han construido.  
La mujer que acepte el amor del uno por el otro durante el resto de sus vidas.

El plan:  
Comprar y enviar las entradas de la subasta a una amiga de Hinata, empujarla a que haga una oferta para ganar a Sasuke y, a continuación, utilizar todos los trucos del manual para seducirla y hacerla de ellos. Para siempre.

Capitulo 1

-Yo también. Tal vez hoy alguien vaya a robar el banco y me dé un poco de emoción.

Hinata se echó a reír. Eso es lo que le gustaba de sus amigas. Ellas nunca eran aburridas. Y detrás de ese humor tenían un corazón de oro.

Recogiendo los vasos vacíos, Hinata se dirigió hacia el fregadero oculto en una esquina opuesta a los clientes y los puso adentro.

-No sé qué ponerme. - Faltaban sólo cuatro días para el viernes.

-¡Iremos de compras! -Gritó Ino.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Ir de compras con Ino siempre llevaba horas.

\- ¡Esta noche! Nos encontraremos aquí, después del trabajo. -Ino continuó, sin darse cuenta de su reacción.

Hinata miró a Sakura, quien se encogió de hombros. -Muy bien. Si lo voy a hacer, debo hacerlo bien.

-No te arrepentirás -le dijo Ino antes de besarle en la mejilla y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Sakura esperó a que Ino saliera antes de hablar.

-De verdad, no te arrepentirás. Será fantástico. La subasta de solteros siempre es el mayor evento del año para recaudar fondos.

-Sí, bueno, probablemente terminaré con un contable que hablará toda la noche acerca de cosas de las que no tengo ni idea.

Sakura le sonrió.

-Puedo prometer que eso no va a suceder. -Cogió las entradas de la mesa. -Voy a guardarlas para asegurarme de que están seguras.

Hinata se echó a reír. Sakura siempre iba un paso por delante de ella.

-Nos vemos esta noche. Te vamos a conseguir el vestido más sexy que tengan. -Sakura parpadeó. -Ya lo verás.

Hinata no estaba tan segura, pero desde luego no tenía muchas opciones. Sus amigas se habían tomado un montón de molestias por ella.

****  
Hinata estaba pensando en la subasta, cuando sonó el timbre en la puerta principal dos horas más tarde. Levantó la vista y casi se muerde la lengua.

¡Dios mío! Sasuke Uchiha. El pedazo de hombre de aproximadamente 1,83 m de altura, sonrió mientras se acercaba.

-Señora Hyuuga -la saludó con esa voz baja y sexy que hizo que se le mojaran las bragas.

-Sr. Uchiha, qué sorpresa -Le respondió Hinata queriendo patearse a sí misma. Sonaba tan tonta. Él era el propietario, podía presentarse en cualquier momento. Muchas veces aparecía para compartir una taza de café o coger un libro. En los últimos meses, se pasaba por allí al menos una vez por semana.

Él continuó sonriendo y asintió.

-Perdón por interrumpir tu jornada, pero quería advertirle de que tenemos un problema de tuberías en el callejón.

-Oh, -respondió estúpidamente. Maldición, deseo poder pensar en otra cosa que decir.

-Es probable que el callejón quede bloqueado casi todo el día. Espero que todo esté bien - dijo él.

-Por supuesto. No... no hay problema -Hinata se atascó con sus palabras. Respiró profundamente varias veces y trató de recomponerse. Era una mujer soltera adulta, debería ser capaz de hablar con un hombre atractivo.

-Estupendo. Tengo dos equipos de trabajo ocupándose de la avería, para asegurar que no haya grandes inconvenientes.

-No hay problema, . No voy a tener entregas hasta el jueves, así que no voy a utilizar el callejón -le aseguró ella a toda prisa.

Él asintió de nuevo y los dos se sentaron en trató de pensar en algo que decir, pero su mente estaba en blanco. Él apoyó la cadera contra la mesa irradiando confianza.

Hinata no podía dejar de admirar el traje que vestía. El material gris oscuro se adaptaba perfectamente a sus hombros, los pantalones mostrando sus muslos musculosos y una camisa gris cubriendo el ancho pecho.

Notas: Es una adaptación, esta historia la lei hace mucho en otro fandom. Y quise aaptarla a Naruto, esto es un SasuhinaNaru.

 **TRIO** , otra cosa, hay muchooooo lemon.

Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi, aproveche que hoy se cumple fecha de la independencia de mi país para traerle este fic.

Saludoss!

 **Naruto le pertenece a Masashi, y la historia tampoco es mia.**


	2. Uzumaki Naruto

**Naruto le pertenece a Masashi.**

 **Advertencia:** Lemon **TRIO** y OoC.

 _Capitulo 2_

Su padre vestía trajes de buen gusto, pero nunca parecieron quedarle tan bien como a Sasuke. Cada vez que visitaba su tienda, estaba vestido profesionalmente. Se preguntó cómo se vería con jeans o tal vez desnudo. Sí, desnudo y acostado en su cama mientras ella arrastraba su lengua de arriba abajo...

Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y no hablaba, Hinata alzó la vista. Él la observaba, y pudo sentir el rubor manchar sus mejillas.

¿Qué estaría pensando? Lo miró como una colegiala. Frotándose las manos mojadas en el pantalón, le dio una sonrisa vacilante.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de café, señor Uchiha?

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que irme. Sólo quería explicarle lo del callejón.

Hinata trató de ocultar la decepción.

-Muy bien. Bueno, gracias por hacérmelo saber. -Se quedó dónde estaba esperando que se fuera.

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró sin decir nada. Sacudiendo la cabeza una vez, se dio la vuelta para irse.

Sintió la increíble necesidad de llamarlo. Para pedirle que se quedara y tomar una taza de café o cualquier cosa para mantenerlo en su presencia por más tiempo.

Pero no lo hizo. Era una cobarde, solo lo vio alejarse, fijándose en su esbelta retaguardia.

Se detuvo en la puerta y la ojiperla alzó la vista para encontrarse con la suya. La diversión era evidente en sus ojos. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la manija de la puerta, ésta se abrió. Hinata se quedó sorprendida cuando se mantuvo firme en lugar de dar un paso al lado y dejar espacio para los que entraban.

Cuando empezó a hablar en voz baja, ella se esforzó por escuchar. Incapaz de entender las palabras, o ver quién estaba allí, esperó. La decepción la embargó cuando Sasuke siguió a la otra persona hacia afuera.

Por un momento, pensó y esperó que fuese el socio de Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto era otro hombre que hacía que Hinata quisiera ser el tipo de mujer que perseguía a los hombres. Mide 1,80 tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y salvajes. Tenía 'chico rebelde' totalmente escrito en él. Nunca se sintió atraída por este tipo de hombres, pero Naruto tenía algo que hacía a su cuerpo doler por liberarse.

Hinata fantaseaba con él, tanto como con Sasuke. Los dos hombres eran parte de cada sueño húmedo que tuvo en los últimos tiempos. Los había visto unos meses antes en un restaurante, y las miradas que intercambiaban entre ellos sobre la mesa la pusieron muy caliente, tanto que usó su vibrador toda la noche, hasta agotarle la batería.

Se preguntaba continuamente qué tipo de relación que tenían exactamente. ¿Era más que de negocios? Lo que sería una pena para toda mujer con vida si los dos estuviesen involucrados románticamente, pero también pensaba que sería ¡caliente como el infierno!

La noche en que los vio cenando, fueron a la mesa donde estaban ella y Sakura. Incluso se les unieron para tomar una copa después de cenar.

Hinata no se había sentido tan cómoda con nadie cómo con ellos aquella noche. Pudo haber sido el vino o el hecho de que Sakura estuviera allí para interferir en caso de que ella hiciese algún comentario estúpido, pero Hinata disfrutó de la compañía de los dos hombres.

Las fantasías comenzaron aquella noche y habían continuado hasta tenerla casi desesperada, por lo que no podía estar a solas con ellos en la misma habitación.

Después de eso, Naruto y Sasuke se convirtieron en clientes habituales. Mientras que Sasuke era aficionado a los libros basados en crímenes reales, como Hinata, Naruto era todo ficción, lleno de acción y suspenso. Sus elecciones de los libros coincidían lo que pensaba acerca de ellos. Y pensaba en ellos a menudo.

Retirándose el cabello del cuello, utilizó su mano libre para abanicarse. Tenía clientes llegarían pronto y no necesitaban verla toda caliente y mojada.

* * *

Disculpen la demora, soy una mala niña, no subia capitulo por floja, jajajaja.

RR:

 **Blacklady Hyuuga** : Ni que lo digas, en el capitulo anterior me olvide de avisar. Gracias por recordarme :). Mmmm... si te gusta el lemon probablemente te guste.

 **Yamii Nara** : Si que lo va a estar e.e Gracias por comentar.

Nos leemos pronto, Saludos.

 _ **ATTE: Shiro.**_


	3. Chica nueva

Capitulo 3

Hinata se colocó delante de su espejo de cuerpo entero. ¿En que había pensado para permitir que Ino le aconsejase ese vestido? Nunca usó antes algo tan revelador, y apenas se reconocía.  
El vestido era uno de los más hermosos que había visto nunca. Azul marino, con sus finos tirantes y la espalda desnuda, se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo. No podía usar un sostén, pero compró una tanga minúscula para usarla debajo. Los tacones negros que había comprado garantizaban que se rompería el cuello antes de que terminara la noche.

Cepilló su largo cabello azulino y lo dejó caer en cascada sobre los hombros. El sencillo maquillaje era suficiente para mejorar sus facciones. Cuando se inclinó para verse mejor en el espejo, vio a una extraña.

Tuvo que admitir que se veía bien, muy bien. Parecía una mujer segura que siempre obtenía lo que quería. Volviendo a mirar en todas direcciones, se preguntó si sería capaz de salir de su escondite. Por una noche, ¿Podría dejar sus inhibiciones atrás y simplemente divertirse? No estaba segura, pero lo iba a intentar.

El coche pitó y ella le sonrió a su reflejo.

-Es hora de irse-susurró.

Ino y Sakura alucinaron cuando se metió en el coche. La oji-perla disfrutó de sus reacciones, pero sabía que también estaban un poco sorprendidas por su apariencia. Durante todo el trayecto hasta el hotel donde se iba a celebrar la subasta, Ino la vigilaba por el espejo retrovisor con una gran sonrisa.

Hinata miró por la ventana mientras se dirigían a los aparcacoches del hotel. El Hotel Crest Fall era el mejor en la ciudad. Incluso los que no habían estado en él, escuchaban comentarios acerca de lo maravilloso que era. Era obvio que la subasta se celebraría allí. Estaban algunos de los hombres más ricos y poderosos de la ciudad.  
Su estómago estaba lleno de mariposas al salir del coche. Sakura la sujetó por los brazos y tiró de ella hacía adelante. Siguieron a las otras personas vestidas elegantemente hasta llegar al salón de baile.

Sakura le soltó el brazo y buscó las invitaciones en el bolso. Recibieron tres tarjetas para las ofertas y les recordaron que la subasta era para la caridad.

El salón de baile era precioso, con mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos, velas y flores colocadas en el centro de las mesas. Cadenas y globos rojos y rosas se colocaron alrededor de la atractiva habitación. Las luces estaban encendidas, mientras que todo el mundo encontraba sus asientos reservados.  
Ino tomó copas de champán de un camarero que pasaba y se las entregó a las demás.

-Vamos a encontrar a nuestra mesa. No puedo esperar a ver dónde están nuestros asientos.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero sonrió.

Hinata las seguía a un ritmo más lento, disfrutando cada momento de la nueva experiencia, ya que nunca estuvo en uno de estos eventos para recaudar fondos antes. Por lo general, sólo enviaba un cheque a la institución de caridad que quería ayudar. Aquello... aquello era demasiado para ella.

Se dio cuenta de que se dirigían hacía la multitud y miró a Ino. Su amiga se detuvo en una mesa justo en frente del escenario.

-Esta no puede ser nuestra mesa - dijo la peliazul, bajando la voz baja mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhh... jajaja esas tres son una loquillas xD.

 **Yamii Nara** : Si que lo es e.e en este capítulo no hay mucha emoción pero bueno, espero te guste, gracias por comentar.

 _ATT: Shiro._


	4. Subasta

Capítulo 4.

-Lo es -dijo Ino, feliz de tomar la placa con sus nombres. Hinata miró hacia abajo y vio su nombre.

\- ¿Dónde conseguiste las entradas? - preguntó a Sakura.

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

-Te dije que eran un regalo.

La peli-azul estrecho los ojos a su amiga, pero Sakura sólo tomó un sorbo de champán y le sonrió.

Hinata suspiró y tomó asiento. No pudo sonsacarle más a su amiga. Ino y Sakura tomaron asiento a ambos lados de ella. La oji-perla probó la bebida por primera vez. El líquido dorado bajó por su garganta helado, era de buena calidad. Casi se echó a reír ante la idea. Por supuesto que lo era. Vio a la mujer del Hokage (alcalde) ahí. Al igual que muchas otras mujeres que eran igual de importantes. Sentirse fuera de lugar en relación con la gente la ponía nerviosa. Incluso aunque hubiera crecido con muchas de estas mujeres, Hinata se sentía como una extraña.

-Trajiste la chequera, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Ino, dándole un codazo.

La peli-azul asintió y bebió más champaña.

-Hoy tengo una corazonada -susurró la peli-rubia.

-Sí, yo también. -Hnata respondió con humildad. Sólo que la peli-azul estaba segura de que su presentimiento no era tan bueno como el de sus amigas.

Las luces parpadearon, lo que indicaba que todos debían tomar sus asientos. Ino hizo una seña al camarero para pedir más bebida. Hinata estaba agradecida porque se le había acabado y la cambió por otra copa llena. Por lo menos tenía una buena bebida.

La subasta se inició con unas palabras de la esposa del alcalde y el discurso de un miembro de la Junta del Hospital de Niños que se beneficiarían de la subasta.

Ambas mujeres agradecieron a la multitud por su generosidad. Después de todo, era para los niños.

Ino estaba completamente emocionada mientras se iniciaban las ofertas. Se lanzó con los dos primeros solteros, pero no ganó a ninguno.

-Yo creo que tendrás que ir más alto si quieres ganar - Hinata comentó secamente.

Ino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

-Oh, cariño, estoy practicando. Voy a conseguir mi hombre al final de la noche.  
La peli-azul sonrió y miró a Sakura. Ella sólo les levantó las manos.

-Yo estoy ahorrando para el hombre adecuado.

Sorprendentemente, se estaba divirtiendo. Hinata realmente se estaba divertido. Los dos solteros siguientes alcanzaron precios aún más altos, Ino y Sakura habían pujado por ambos. Las tres amigas se rieron cuando Sakura fue superada en el último minuto.

Ino mantuvo cerca al camarero, y en su cuarta copa, Hinata comenzó a adentrase en el espíritu del asunto. Ofertó un par de veces, pero sus amigas no la dejaban ir más alto.

\- ¡Se supone que tengo que ganar! - Se quejó la ojiperla.

-Tenemos que ver quién está por aquí. Uno nunca sabe quién puede caminar por la pasarela -Ino respondió.

Tomaba otra copa cuando el siguiente soltero fue anunciado. Se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído de la peli-rosa cuando el nombre fue pronunciado.

-Uchiha Sasuke  
Hinata se atragantó con el champán e Ino le golpeó la espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

La oji-perla asintió, mirando al hombre que venía por la pista.  
No escuchó lo que se dijo de él, estaba completamente emocionada de verle

Él se acercaba a su mesa, sonriendo a la multitud, y Hinata pudo sentir los latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo podía verse tan bien?, se preguntó. Aquello no era justo.

Ella debió haberlo dicho en voz alta, ya que fue Sakura quien respondió.

-Los genes, unos genes realmente buenos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Cuervo ryoko:** Dont worry, jajaja gracias por comentar xD mmmmhhhhh... dejame decirte que se viene lo que todos han estado esperando e.e se viene lo bueno :3

gracias a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia, hasta ahora :DD

Saludos!

 _ **Atte: Shiro**_


	5. 5000 dolares

Capitulo 5

Sasuke llegó al final de la plataforma, terminando delante de Hinata. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y la peli-azul sintió una sacudida en el interior. Él le sonrió y estaba segura de que le devolvió la sonrisa como una idiota. Hinata lo miraba fijamente, incapaz de romper la conexión. Él tampoco parecía querer romperla ya que sus ojos no se desviaban de los de ella.

Esto continuó hasta que Ino empujó a Hinata para recordarle dónde estaba, y, finalmente, miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué? -la oji-perla se quejó.

-Creo que quiere que hagas una oferta por él -susurró Ino.

Hinata hizo una mueca. ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Podría...? ¿Lo haría...?

¿Eso fue un pequeño movimiento de cabeza que él le dio?

\- ¡Rápido! ¡Oferta! -Sakura le ordenó, agarrando una tarjeta y entregándosela a Hinata.

Con los ojos en él, la oji-perla la levantó.

Sasuke amplió su sonrisa ladina y parpadeó. Hinata estaba segura de que acababa de llenar sus bragas de crema.

La peli-azul pujó cada vez más alto. Cuando alguien le cubría su oferta, ella recibía un codazo en un lado o en el otro, para que levantara elevara su tarjeta de compra y la superara. Miraba a Sasuke todo el tiempo.

Si él tenía la esperanza de que Hinata abandonara la puja, no lo pareció. Se levantó y la miró con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Fascinada, Hinata se desconectó de la subasta hasta Ino saltó y la abrazó.

-¡Has ganado!

Ella miró a su alrededor, observando que había ganado en realidad. La multitud aplaudió y algunas mujeres, otras postoras, estaban frunciendo el ceño ante ella.

-Señora, por favor, venga conmigo -le solicitó un hombre, dando un paso delante de ella.

-Lo siento, ¿qué dijo?

Ino se inclinó y le besó la mejilla.

-Tienes que pagar por tu hombre.

Sakura besó la otra mejilla.

-¡Sí! ¡Ve a buscar a tu hombre!

-Pero... yo... -Hinata de pronto se sintió mareada. No podía hacer eso. ¿Cómo se había entusiasmado tanto?

Ino la empujó de su asiento.

\- ¡Anda!

Hinata se levantó y miró a sus amigas. Tenían unas sonrisas enormes.

-Eh... Creo que las veré más tarde.

-Mucho más tarde - sugirió Ino, levantando la copa. -¡Ah, y no te portes bien! -Añadió.

La peli-azul siguió al hombre fuera de la sala hasta una habitación más pequeña. Allí, ella le entregó la tarjeta y se dispuso a pagar.

\- ¿Cuánto? -Le preguntó sorprendida.

-Cinco mil - repitió felizmente una mujer.

Hinata tomó el talonario de cheques, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Acababa de gastar cinco mil dólares en un día! Estaba totalmente avergonzada y no sabía qué decirle al hombre que había ganado. ¿Cómo podría explicar por qué pagó tanto por él? Probablemente pensaría que era una mujer desesperada, que le perseguía o algo así. Oh, ¿Cómo diablos había llegado hasta aquí? ¿Pagar por una cita? Suspiró profundamente, sin siquiera prestar atención a la mujer que parecía no poder dejar de hablar.

-Fue una puja maravillosa. Probablemente sea la más alta de la noche - continuó la mujer.

Hinata le dio el cheque y forzó una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, señorita Hyuuga Por esas puertas, a la derecha, esta su acompañante.

Hinata miró hacia donde la mujer señaló. Bueno, pagó por él, por lo que también podría ir y enfrentarlo.

Con las piernas temblorosas, se dirigió a su hombre de cinco mil dólares.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí de nuevo :3 actualice más rapido por los reviews, probablemente mañana también actualice :3

Ahora voy a poner cuento sería 5 mil dolares en algunos paises.

-Uruguay- $176.118.351,532

-Chile- $3.517.775

-Argentina-$533,049040512

-Colombia- $1,630927606

-Mexico- $0,029432887

Lamento si me olvido de algún país, solo he puesto de los paises que creo que leen este fic, si me falto alguno agamenlo saber y enseguida pongo su valor. También disculpenme si me equivoco en alguna cuenta, es que la única regla de tres que se que me ha salido bien es la de mi país(Uruguay), las del resto puede que no me hayan salido bien. Aquí abajo les dejo el valor del dolar en cada país que he puesto por si quieren verificar, o por el simple hecho de que ustedes conocen su moneda.

-Chile- 1 dolar = $703,56

-Argentina- 1dolar = $9,380

-Colombia- 1 dolar = $3065.74

-Mexico- 1 dolar = $169878

-Uruguay- 1 dolar = $28,39 (por las dudas).

Espero que nadie se ofenda :3, gracias por leer, saludos!

 _ **Atte:Shiro**_


	6. Suite

Capitulo 6

Las manos de Hinata temblaban mientras abría la puerta. Se trataba de una pequeña sala de estar, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. Cuando la vio entrar, sonrió y se levantó.

-Tenía miedo de que hubieras cambiado de opinión -dijo mientras se acercaba.

La profunda voz hizo temblar su cuerpo y le robó el habla. Hinata apenas podía mover la cabeza.

-Muy bien. -Se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla.

Mientras sus labios la tocaban, se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Era absurdo pensar que este hombre con un solo beso casto le provocaba sentimientos que nadie jamás podría.

-Tengo una suite arriba, si quieres acompañarme a cenar - dijo con la boca pegada a su oído.

\- ¿Una suite? -Se consiguió decir sin ahogarse. Por muy poco.

Sasuke ya le había colocado el brazo alrededor de la cintura, conduciéndola hacia la puerta. Respiró hondo varias veces, tratando de controlar sus rabiosas hormonas. Sería sólo una simple cena. El permitió que lo subastaran para obras de caridad, no era nada más que eso.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Hinata temblaba, excitada con la idea de estar sola en una habitación que tendría una cama.

La peli-azul trató de reparar en la decoración del hotel, cuando se dirigían de la habitación al ascensor, pero Sasuke todavía la rodeaba. La fuerza de su brazo, el calor de su cuerpo, se le hizo difícil para pensar en algo más que él. Le gustaba la protección sencilla con la que él la llevaba.

Una vez en el ascensor, mantuvo la mirada baja y trató de pensar en algo que decir. Cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado, el Uchiha no parecía inclinado a hablar. Su brazo seguía alrededor de ella, frotándola con el dedo pulgar y enviando una corriente erótica a través de su cadera.

La puerta sonó, advirtiendo que habían llegado a su destino. Él la dirigió fuera del ascensor hacia el vestíbulo, con una mano apoyada en la parte inferior de su espalda.

Tres puertas más abajo, él se detuvo y utilizó una tarjeta magnética para desbloquear y abrir la puerta.

El conjunto era tan impresionante como el resto del hotel. En el elegante comedor, Sasuke se quitó la chaqueta. Hinata observaba los músculos de su espalda cuando fue a la barra. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no gemir, después de todo, nunca lo había visto sin camisa. Su imaginación era lo único que tenía cuando pensaba en lo que escondía su ropa. La camisa fina que llevaba debajo de su chaqueta era estrecha y mostraba justo lo suficiente como para provocar.

\- ¿Una copa de vino? -Le preguntó, sacando una botella.

-Sí, por favor -dijo, feliz de tener voz de nuevo.

Había una pequeña mesa de comedor junto a un gran ventanal. La mesa estaba puesta con manteles blancos, como si estuviese a la espera de ser utilizada. Hinata puso su bolso sobre la mesa. Una puerta que debía llevar a la habitación estaba abierta.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -Sasuke le preguntó detrás de ella.

Hinata saltó, sin saber cuándo había llegado tan cerca.

\- ¿Qué? -Le preguntó, tratando de no pensar en dormitorio.

-Me ha parecido oír voces.

La peli-azul giró la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Uzumaki Naruto apareció con una perversa mirada y una sonrisa seductora. Sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a empezar a babear, volvió la vista rápidamente hacia Sasuke.

Sasuke sirvió tres copas, por supuesto, estaba esperando a Naruto. Todos los pensamientos sobre una noche de juegos eróticos salieron enseguida de su cabeza. No se había percatado de lo mucho que estaba esperando hasta que se desmoronó la fantasía.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de mi socio, Uzumaki Naruto, no? -Preguntó innecesariamente.

-Sí, por supuesto -respondió Hinata y se dirigió al otro hombre. -Es bueno verle, Señor Uzumaki.

Él asintió y se acercó.

-Igualmente, Sra. Hyuuga -le dijo mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

Hinata se movió incómoda, sin saber qué hacer. Sus pies estaban empezando a doler debido a la altura de los tacones y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera sentarse y quitárselos.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y nos conocemos un poco mejor? - Propuso Sasuke.

Agradecida, Hinata asintió y se sentó al borde del sofá de felpa en el asiento del medio. Los dos hombres la sorprendieron al tomar asiento a cada lado de ella.

La oji-perla tomó un sorbo de su vino para tener algo que hacer con las manos.

-Entonces, ¿Tu ganaste la puja por este teme sinvergüenza, eh? -Preguntó Naruto y se acercó más.

Podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo contra su vestido escandalosamente corto.

-Sí. Yo... Yo nunca he estado en una subasta anteriormente. Creo que me pasé un poco -le dijo, tratando de justificar los cinco mil dólares gastados.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo no valgo tanto? -Sasuke le preguntó con una punzada de dolor en su voz.

Hinata miró rápidamente, aliviada al ver una sonrisa provocativa en su rostro.

-¡Oh, no, Señor Uchiha!, estoy seguro de que vale la pena cada centavo.

Las palabras salían de su boca antes de que tuviera oportunidad de censurarlas. Se sonrojó tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Los hombres, evidentemente, no se avergonzaban. Naruto se echó a reír a su lado derecho, mientras que Sasuke se inclinó hacia la izquierda.

\- ¿Sr. Uchiha? - Le pregunto - Creo, que después del dinero que te has gastado, deberías llamarme simplemente Sasuke.

Su aliento susurró contra su piel y se estremeció. -Y yo te voy a llamar Hinata -añadió.

Ella asintió. Su boca estaba tan cerca que si se moviese un centímetro, sería capaz de sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

-Puedes llamarme cómo quieras. -La voz de Naruto vino de su otro lado, tan cerca como Sasuke. -Pero lo preferiré cuando lo grites.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jojojo, aquí con otro capítulo, lo prometido es deuda. Ya comienza lo que todos queremos leer, SALSEO!.Jajajaja voy a pasar a contestar sus reviews.

 **Blacklady Hyuuga:** Y ahora se ha sumado Naruto a todo este plan, chaaan chan chan. Ino se pasa jajajaja xDDD suena muy a ella. Gracias por leer!

 **JAUzumaki:** he actualizado! Me alegra que te guste :3, uuuuhhhh...supongo que es mucho el precio del dolar, aquí en Uruguay ha aumentado mucho, vale casi lo mismo que el euro.

Gracias por comentar! Saludos a Argentina, tengo algunos conocidos allí :DDD

 **Yamii Nara:** Oooohhhh... Siii, creo que Hina tiene que seguir tu consejo y justo ahora se sumo el papasito de Naruto asdaisjdjsaid :3

Gracias por leer, comentar, dejar sus opiniones y por seguir el fic, ya se viene el salseo gordo, aparecio Naruto, kyyyya! Creo que voy a morir desangrada xD jajaja.

Saludos!

 _Att:Shiro_


	7. Fresas y Chocolate

Capitulo 7

Hinata no estaba segura de si realmente oyó las últimas palabras, o si se las había imaginado, hasta que Sasuke se echó a reír.

Sasuke se apoyó hacia atrás y llevó su copa de vino a los labios. Contempló embelesada como bajó por su garganta. Se la quedó mirando todo el tiempo.

Cuando se quitó la copa de los labios, parpadeó.

-Vas a tener que disculpar a Naruto. Él nunca tuvo paciencia con la seducción -le dijo.

Naruto gruñó en respuesta y Hinata pensó en lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- ¿Seducción? -repitió. Mientras su mente daba vueltas con pensamientos acerca de lo que estaban hablando, su cuerpo ya había comenzado a responder al significado de esas palabras. Sus pezones se pusieron duros y tiesos asomando por el material fino de su vestido, y podía sentir la humedad de su sexo formando una piscina en sus bragas.

-Sí, sigo diciéndole que con paciencia, al final uno consigue lo que quiere -Sasuke continuó diciendo. -Vamos a ver lo que envió el servicio de habitaciones para la cena.

Hinata trató de seguir lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Estaba siendo seducida? ¿O ella debería seducirlo? ¿O a ellos? Terminó con su vino en un par de sorbos.

Naruto tomó la copa de su mano en cuanto estuvo vacía. Se pegó a ella al ponerla sobre la mesa.

-La seducción es una pérdida de tiempo, en mi opinión -murmuró. -Si un hombre desea a una mujer y ella también lo quiere, no veo nada malo en pasar a la parte física.

Con él tan cerca, la oji-perla no pudo discutir su punto. Una mano le rozó la rodilla y apenas podía tomar un respiro. ¿No sabían lo que estaban haciendo con ella? Perlas de sudor brotaban alrededor de su cabello y empezaron a deslizarse por su cuello. Las manos le temblaban y se las apretó con fuerza. Si se calentaba más entraría en combustión espontánea.

-Este es un hermoso vestido -dijo Naruto con la mano firmemente apoyada en su pierna. El material de seda se frotaba contra la piel caliente, mientras le acariciaba sobre el vestido. -Tan suave y encantador.

Hinata gimió. No pudo controlarlo.

Naruto movió la mano más abajo, más allá de la rodilla y la bajó aún más.

-Zapatos demasiado altos. ¿No estarías más cómoda sin ellos? -Él tomó un zapato como lo había deseado. Le cogió el pie y le frotó sobre el arco de este. -Tienes una piel hermosa. Suave y sedosa, al igual que tu vestido.

Estaba empezando a mojar la ropa interior. Honestamente lo estaba. Se sentía en el cielo con las manos de Naruto.

Se arrodilló ante ella y le quitó el otro zapato. -Apuesto a que eres igual de suave en todas partes.

Ella miró a su mano izquierda, que envolvió el pie y él inclinó la cabeza hasta su mano derecha, por lo que le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Cómo estás querida? ¿Esto te parece bien? -Le preguntó mientras apretaba en el punto de presión.

Se le doblaron los dedos y gimió.

-Y tan vocal -dijo con una sonrisa. -Espero que sea siempre así.

-Yo... Tu... - vaciló.

-No puede mantener sus manos apartadas -dijo Sasuke murmurando cuando regresó al sofá con una bandeja.

Hinata miró, sorprendida. Lo había olvidado tan pronto como las manos de Naruto la tocaron.

Rodeó a su amigo y se colocó en su lugar.

-Yo... No estábamos... - ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía.

-Está bien, cariño. De todos modos, yo no esperaba que se comportara -dijo Sasuke para calmarla.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, miraba de un hombre a otro. Oh, estaba segura de que estaba siendo seducida. Simplemente no estaba segura de por quién.

Sasuke apoyó la bandeja sobre la mesa, al lado de su vaso, y levantó la tapa.

-¿Te vas a quedar sentado en el suelo? - preguntó a Naruto, señalando el sofá.

Naruto sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Me gusta estar aquí.  
Sasuke murmuró en voz baja antes de extender la mano para coger un poco de fruta de la bandeja.

-Prueba esto -ordenó, llevando a la boca de Hinata una fresa cubierta con chocolate.

-Se ve deliciosa.

Ella levantó la mano para cogerlo, pero Naruto se la agarro rápidamente con las suyas.

-Uh, sin manos.

Sin ninguna otra opción, ella abrió la boca.

Sasuke le frotó el labio inferior con chocolate una, dos, tres veces antes de deslizarla en su interior. El chocolate se rompió en su boca y brotaron los jugos de la fruta. Masticó lentamente, con la esperanza de no ahogarse y arruinar el ambiente.

-Humm, eso está bueno -dijo en un susurro, en el momento perfecto para hablar.

-Quiero probar -dijo Sasuke.

Ella asintió. Él todavía tenía el resto de la fresa.

Levantó una ceja y colocó la fruta hacia abajo. Hinata abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él puso sus labios sobre los de ella.

Apretó suavemente lamiendo su labio inferior antes de añadir más presión y deslizar la lengua dentro de su boca.

Hinata se fundió contra él. El beso fue todo lo que alguna vez podría haber esperado. Excitante, erótico y fascinante.

Cuando Sasuke se alejó lentamente, Hinata le siguió. Sus labios estaban tan sólo a un soplo de distancia, mientras inhalaba el aire que necesitaba.

Dos dedos en la barbilla le hicieron volver la cabeza.

-Yo quiero probar también -Naruto se quejó antes de que su boca cubriera la de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Aquí con otro capítulo,jejej se desato la bomba de la zukulemto, ahora comienza todo lo bueno :3 creo que en todos los capítulos dije lo mismo.

Bueno, bueno, gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Posiblemente nos leemos mañana :DD

Saludos!

 _Att:Shiro._


	8. Dominante y Tranquilo

Capitulo 8

El beso de Naruto era pura hambre y calor. Fuerte y dominante donde Sasuke fue lento y tranquilo. Todos sus pensamientos se borraron con sus sentidos sobrecargados, todo lo que podía hacer era devolver el beso del rubio con toda la pasión que sentía.

\- ¡Oh Dios! -Se quedó sin aliento cuando Naruto dejó de besarla tan de repente como empezó.

-Más -exigió el rubio y puso su boca sobre la de ella otra vez.

Esta vez estaba preparada. Colocó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le abrazó mientras se enredaba en su boca. Naruto gimió. La llevó hasta el borde del sofá moviendo las manos alrededor de todo su cuerpo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Sasuke hablara.

-Me siento excluido -se quejó.

Hinata se separó de Naruto. Todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. No era capaz de pensar. Una mirada a la necesidad en el rostro de Sasuke y la oji-perla descubrió que había sobrevalorado sus pensamientos.

Alargó la mano y agarró la parte posterior de su cuello, regresando sus labios a los de él. Sasuke los abrió de inmediato mientras frotaba su lengua con la de ella. De repente sintió uno de los tirantes del vestido deslizándose del hombro lentamente y en seguida unos labios subían recorriendo su brazo desnudo. La sensación de dos hombres tocándola y acariciándola era la sensación más increíble.

Naruto le mordió la oreja y ella se alejó de Sasuke.

Ella miró de uno a otro mientras su aliento salía dificultosamente.

-¿Qué... qué está pasando aquí? -Tuvo que preguntar. Nunca en sus fantasías más salvajes había imaginado a dos hombres amando su cuerpo.

Sasuke se incorporó y mantuvo ambas manos en las suyas, mientras que Naruto fue a sentarse de nuevo en el otro lado del sofá.

-Eres una mujer hermosa, Hinata -Sasuke comenzó. -Naruto y yo hemos estado tratando durante algún tiempo de acercarnos a ti. Ahora que te tenemos aquí, tenemos la intención de que te des cuenta de que no hay nadie más con quien preferirías estar. Sólo nosotros dos.

\- ¿Me desean? ¿Los dos? -Repitió, con miedo de que fuese demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

La risa de Naruto vibró a su lado.

-Sí, nosotros dos. Se podría decir que Sasuke y yo somos más que sólo socios de negocios. Somos compañeros en todos los sentidos.

Miró a Sasuke para asegurarse. Estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario.

-Estamos muy felices juntos, pero ambos sabíamos que necesitábamos algo más. Alguien que nos completara -dijo Sasuke.

Hinata tragó saliva, tratando de recuperar la humedad en su seca garganta.

-¿Por qué yo?

En lugar de contestar con palabras, Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos y la subió a su regazo. Se sentó al otro lado del sofá cuando Sasuke se movió y colocó sus piernas sobre las de él.

Los duros músculos de los muslos y la erección de Naruto presionaban contra su espalda, dándole ganas de aplazar cualquier discusión más profunda. ¿Por qué les preguntó la razón por la que la eligieron? Sólo debería aprovechar su buena suerte y disfrutar. Abrió la boca para decir exactamente eso, pero el azabache comenzó a hablar primero.

-Desde el primer día que te conocimos, los dos sabíamos que nos sentíamos atraídos por ti. Esto no es inusual. Nosotros ya hemos compartido mujeres en el pasado, pero contigo había algo más -dijo.

Naruto le acariciaba los brazos distraídamente y ella se meció para tomar sus manos.

Él gimió y le agarró de las caderas para mantenerla en el sitio.

-A menos que estés preparada para pasar directamente ahora a la habitación-gruñó -te sugiero que dejes de hacer eso.

Ella se echó a reír, sintiéndose como una adolescente en su primera cita.

-¿No te gusta? -Ella bromeó. ¡Wow! Se sentía totalmente traviesa. Y se sentía bien.

Naruto movió sus caderas hacia atrás, hincando aún más el rígido eje en su carne.

-¿Qué piensas?

La risa murió en la parte posterior de la garganta y fue reemplazado por un suspiro. Debajo de la ropa de Naruto, ella sintió algo enorme presionándola. Su cuerpo cosquilleó con la necesidad de pegarse a su piel, tocarlo, atrapar ese duro, rígido...

Sasuke cogió su pie y lo sostuvo, sin embargo todavía no había advertido su creciente erección.

-Queremos poseerte.

¿Le estaba pidiendo su permiso? No estaba segura. Pero en lo que le concernía, podían hacer lo que quisieran con ella.

-Nunca he estado con dos... -Hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Lo sabemos -dijo Sasuke. -Todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentir y disfrutar. Te vamos a mostrar lo bueno que puede llegar a ser.

Sonaba maravilloso para ella.

-Sí, lo quiero. -Susurró, para dar su consentimiento.

Sasuke sonrió.

-Esperábamos que esa fuera tu respuesta.

Se acercó y se puso de pie al lado de Naruto, su cuerpo extendido sobre ambos. Las grandes manos del rubio ahuecaron sus pechos. Ella gimió y arqueó la espalda.

Sasuke se separó para quitarse los pantalones, revelando más carne. Naruto chupó la piel de su cuello y ella pensó que iba a desmayarse de placer.  
Sus manos se movían con seguridad sobre ella. El rubio bajó los dos tirantes. El corpiño de su vestido se deslizó formando una pila en la cintura dejando los pechos a la vista. Naruto jugó con sus pezones duros y sensibles mientras su pródiga boca continuaba sobre su piel.

Sasuke miró a la pequeña tanga que llevaba bajo de la tela del vestido.

-Hermosa -comentó mientras tocaba la frágil pieza.

Hinata gimió en aprobación de su toque.

-Estás húmeda -dijo en voz alta. -Húmeda y sexy como el infierno.

Se inclinó e inspiro provocadoramente sobre sus bragas. La oji-perla esperó expectante, hasta que finalmente cerró la distancia y presionó su boca contra su pubis.

-Siiim... -Susurró, levantando las caderas. Sasuke murmuró contra la tela mientras los dedos de Naruto atormentaban sus pezones. El irresistible deseo de llegar a la cima la tomó por sorpresa. Normalmente, necesitaba mucha estimulación para llegar al orgasmo, pero era evidente que con estos dos no tendría que preocuparse por ello.

\- ¿Te gusta? -Le preguntó el rubio al oído.

Asintió, incapaz de formar palabras.

Naruto se echó a reír.

-Sasuke tiene una boca muy talentosa. ¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres sentirlo en ti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oficialmente todo lo sexy ha empezado jajaja xD Nose ni que nombre ponerle al capítulo, ya veré.

Ahora voy a contestar reviews:

 **J. : Ya he actualizado :p me alegra saber que te gusta, eso me motiva a subir más y seguido. Gracias por leer!**

 **Yamii Nara: Lo es, lo es. Yo también la envidio a muerte jaja mmmmhhh cuarteto, no estaría nada mal jajaja xD**

Bueno, bueno hasta aquí va por hoy o ta vez no jejejeje. Muchos van a quedar impactados con la relación de los dos chicos, pero buena ya sabían de ante mano que esto es un SasuHinaNaru, asi que la dichosa relación ami-novios no es de sorpresa. Tampoco es que sean algo oficial, son como compañeros de sexo o algo asi jaja xD.

Casi en ningún capitulo puse esto pero... **Naruto le pertence a Masashi**... por fin, se siente bien decirlo, pero se que ya nadie leerá esta historia porque los personajes se los robé un japo loco :( -se va a llorar al rincon-

.

.

Ahora si, fuera de bromas tontas...me alegra que llegaran hasta aquí, gracias por leer y nos leemos en la próxima. Saludos!

 _Atte:Shiro._


	9. Dedos fuertes y Boca talentosa

Capitulo 9

¡Tenía que estar bromeando! Por supuesto que quería.  
Se mordió el labio y asintió de nuevo. Naruto empujó las bragas a un lado. Sasuke no perdió tiempo. Antes de que pudiera adivinar lo que iba a hacer, el peli-negro se hundió en su feminidad cubriéndola con la boca.

\- ¡Oh Dios! -Se asombró. No hubo ninguna vacilación en Sasuke, que acaba de pasar la lengua por su sexo. Su clítoris se estremeció al primer toque y su cuerpo se sacudió con fuerza. La necesidad más poderosa que alguna vez había sentido la abrumó.

El azabache, ciertamente, tenía una gran boca. Manipuló el clítoris, cubrió sus pliegues, antes de meter la lengua dentro de su vagina. Hinata gritó y luchó para agarrarse a algo sólido. Terminó clavando las uñas en el brazo de Naruto.  
El rubio frotaba su clítoris mientras el pelinegro la comía con su lengua. Ella estaba cerca. A punto de explotar. Sasuke introdujo un dedo en su sexo mientras Naruto presionaba su clítoris aún más.

\- ¿Estás lista para correrte, querida? - la voz de Naruto sonó ronca. - ¡Hazlo, córrete!

Lo hizo. Cuando Sasuke la penetró con la lengua profundamente, junto a sus dedos, una vez más, su cuerpo se rompió. Sus piernas temblaban cuando un orgasmo rápido y furioso recorrió su cuerpo. El pelinegro continuaba lamiendo sus jugos cuando se relajó de nuevo contra el rubio.

-Fue hermoso -elogió Naruto.

Hinata sólo pudo dar un suspiro de satisfacción.  
Sasuke levantó la cabeza. Su cara estaba cubierta con sus jugos.

-Tienes un sabor maravilloso, querida -su voz enronquecida por la pasión

-Eso fue genial -admitió. -Házlo otra vez.

Los dos hombres se rieron ante su entusiasmo.

-Tal vez en algún lugar más cómodo -sugirió Naruto.

Dicho esto, Sasuke se levantó. Extendió la mano y Hinata la aceptó. La elevó y cerró los labios sobre los de ella. Podía sentir su propio gusto en la lengua, junto con el sabor de él, que es puramente masculina. Se inclinó hacia delante para obtener un mejor ángulo.

-Cama -El rubio ordenó.

El azabache rompió la conexión y le guiñó un ojo.

-Me encanta cuando se pone todo dominante.  
Naruto la arrastró a sus brazos.

\- Te voy a mostrar al dominante -bromeó. - Lleva tu apretado culo a la habitación y desnúdate.

Sasuke se echó a reír, pero se giró y camino a la otra habitación. Naruto palmeó el trasero de su amante.

Mientras Sasuke atravesaba la puerta de la suite, se quitó la corbata y se abría los botones de su camisa. Se detuvo junto a la cama y los miró fijamente. Hinata asistió con admiración cuando reveló un pecho.

Su boca babeó, literalmente, por la visión ante ella. El azabache tiró de la camisa suelta y agarró la correa. Era una buena cosa que Naruto la estuviese agarrando o ella seguramente se habría desmayado.

Sasuke se quitó el resto de su ropa rápidamente, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada, hasta que se quedó desnudo frente a ellos, bello y excitado.

El rubio la puso de pie delante de él. La ayudó a levantar los brazos por encima de su cabeza antes de sacarle el vestido deslizándolo hacia abajo. El aire fresco de la habitación del hotel golpeó su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrío. Sus pezones ya estaban duros como piedras a causa de la excitación, pero el estímulo adicional, le causó un hormigueo. La mirada directa y llena de placer de Sasuke no ayudaba a calmar su excitación.

Detrás de ella, Naruto le pasó las manos sobre sus hombros, hacia la espalda y las posó en su cintura. Se acercó y se frotó contra ella. Podía sentir su erección a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. El vasto material contra su suave cuerpo... fue simplemente delicioso.

Él tomó el trozo de tela que le cubría el sexo y lo apartó. La tela se estiró lo suficiente para caer fácilmente por las piernas hasta los tobillos. Dio un paso para quedar libre de él y Naruto la empujó suavemente hacia Sasuke.

El azabache la tomó en sus brazos y la volvió hacia el rubio. Éste se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó al suelo junto a su vestido. Su poderoso pecho se flexiono al abrirse el botón de sus pantalones. Hinata quería ayudarlo a desnudarse, pero Sasuke la mantenía en el sitio con los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Naruto deslizó los pantalones por sus piernas. La oi-perla se sorprendió y se giró cuando se dio cuenta de que no usaba nada debajo.

Completamente desnudo, dio varios pasos hacia ellos. Y ella tenía razón. Era enorme.

Hinata extendió la mano sintiéndose atrevida, se inclinó y exploró su pecho con la lengua. Su sabor le explotó en la boca y gimió. Sabía cómo a jabón, sudor, y algo que era puro hombre.  
Él gimió cuando la punta de su lengua entró en contacto con su piel.

Naruto era lo suficientemente alto para que ella no necesitara doblarse para llegar a él. Sus manos recorrieron el camino hasta su cabello y la aseguró con fuerza contra él. Detrás de ella, Sasuke le acarició con las manos la parte baja de la espalda y más abajo.

El placer comenzó a repletar de líquido de su coño mientras lamía y chupaba los pezones de Naruto. Eso era lo que quería. Ser capaz de tocar, probar, y demostrarles que era capaz de jugar a todo lo que habían planeado.  
Naruto se separó de ella y la agarró del brazo.

\- Sube a la cama -le ordenó.

Hinata con mucho gusto se volvió, se subió a la gran cama king de rodillas. Sasuke se movió al otro lado y se sentó delante, mientras que Naruto se colocó detrás de ella.

Sasuke la besó suavemente. Hinata abrió su boca y dejó que la guiarse por el juego erótico de lenguas y dientes. Grandes manos callosas apretaban y torturaban sus pechos. Sabía que era Naruto acariciándola. Ya reconocía la diferencia de su toque.

Sasuke abandonó boca y le recorrió el cuello, dejando atrás un rastro húmedo.

Extendió la mano hasta Naruto, y juntos los dos hombres la tocaban, la presionaban, lamían y jugaban con ella. Los fuertes dedos de Naruto y la talentosa boca de Sasuke la condujeron a un frenesí jamás despertado. Ella se estremeció ante las abrumadoras sensaciones. Se mecía y agitaba bajo este ataque. Intentó recuperar el aliento para ganar el control de sí misma, pero seguía cayendo más y más hasta que no hubo vuelta atrás.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

Juju aquí de nuevo, con un pequeño especial de esta fic, como ya le queda poco y porque se que es lo que se siente cuando quieres leer algo zukulemto y tienes que esperar hasta el siguiente.

1/3

Bueno, bueno gracias por leer, nos leemos muy pronto.

Saludos!

 _Atte:Shiro._


	10. Sexo Oral y Dedos Milagrosos

Capitulo 10

-Por favor... Por favor... -Ella les rogó, sin saber exactamente lo que pedía.

-Está bien, nena -Naruto admitió. -Ha llegado el momento. He esperado demasiado tiempo por ti.

Sasuke volvió a besarla. Estaba más que lista cuando él se separó.

-Acuéstate, Sasuke - ordenó Naruto.

El azabache obedeció, cambió la posición, colocando la cabeza en una almohada, su cuerpo junto al de ellos.

-¿Quieres probarlo? - preguntó Naruto en voz baja. -¿Le chuparas?

-Ah, sí. -Ella temblaba de emoción. Eso era exactamente lo que quería.

-Bien -elogió el rubio. La ayudó a colocarse entre las piernas de Sasuke, hasta que consiguió una posición que le permitiera bajar hasta él.

Las manos de Naruto nunca dejaron su cuerpo.

-Voy a estar aquí detrás de ti, tomándote mientras tienes su larga y gruesa polla en tu boca -le dijo.

La sucia manera de hablar de Naruto parecía hacerla estremecer y ruborizar. Nunca estuvo con un hombre tan dominante y decidido. Le encantó. Sus palabras eran suficientes para conseguir ponerla tan caliente que podría alcanzar el clímax sin ser tocada. Él tenía más poder sobre su cuerpo que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido jamás.

Sasuke se agachó y cogió su eje duro. Le dio algunos empujones bien fuertes antes de guiñarle.

-Cariño, ya casi estoy llegando, no sé cuánto tiempo voy a durar. Quiero sentir su boca sobre mí. Quiero impulsarme en su interior y ver como mi polla desaparece en tus dulces labios. Hinata gimió.

-Si los dos siguen hablándome de esta manera, podría correrme sin que me toquen.

Los dos hombres se rieron ante su admisión.

Con una mano en la espalda, Naruto la presionó hasta bajarle la parte inferior del torso. La agarró por las caderas para mantenerlas en el aire.

Hinata sustituyó la mano de Sasuke por las de ella. Le acarició tal como él lo hizo sólo un momento antes. Él estaba lleno, con fugas de líquido pre-seminal que se familiarizaban con su cuerpo.

Ella bajó la cabeza y lamió las gotas en la punta del eje. El aliento de Sasuke salió como en una explosión. Complacida con la reacción, repitió el acto. Bastó que pasara la punta de la lengua sobre la cabeza para multiplicar dicha reacción y ella se tomó su tiempo para aprenderse cada centímetro. Las manos de azabache se agarraron a las mantas.

Ella empezó a moverse de arriba abajo por toda la longitud del miembro, como si estuviera lamiendo un helado. Sabía que quería que envolviese los labios alrededor de la polla, pero pensaba que merecía que le regresara un poco de la provocación previa.

\- ¡Hinata! Cariño -Sasuke gruño frustrado.

Ella se rió en respuesta, disfrutando el poder devolverle la pelota.

-Alguien está siendo traviesa -Naruto bromeó. Sus manos habían vagado por todo su cuerpo mientras admiraba la provocación a Sasuke. No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas, pero podía sentir sus ojos pesados.

Sus dedos rozaron su sexo. Sin contacto suficiente como para realmente ser considerado como un toque. La estaba torturando como ella lo hacía con Sasuke. Con la esperanza de poder dirigir a Narto para que dejara de jugar, sostuvo el pene erecto del azabache y lentamente lo engullo.

Él gimió cuando ella finalmente se lo tragó, usando la lengua para recorrer la carne sensible y chuparlo.

-Sí... -Gritó. - Bueno, muy bueno.

Ronroneaba en respuesta, a sabiendas de que enviaría vibraciones a través de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Joder! -Gritó y empujó hacia arriba.

La tercera vez que Sasuke se hundió en su boca, Naruto colocó dos dedos acariciando los pliegues. Como dos hombres que se conocían entre sí, se movían al mismo ritmo. Sasuke follaba su boca mientras los dedos de Naruto entraron en su coño mojado. Él los empujó dentro y fuera de su cuerpo, en combinación con los movimientos de Sasuke

La ojiperla nunca había sentido nada igual. Complacer a un hombre mientras otro la complacía a ella. El rubio añadió un tercer dedo y a Hinata se le hizo más difícil chupar el pene con su boca. Sasuke habló rápido y no pudo entender las palabras, pero sabía que estaba cerca. Continuó atormentándolo, queriendo que derramara el semen en su boca.

Naruto retiro sus dedos y ella gimió con disgusto. El pene en su boca se torció. Antes de que pudiera dejar ir al azabache, sintió un movimiento detrás de ella en la cama y escuchó el sonido rasgado de una hoja. La anticipación hizo contraer su cuerpo.

Naruto cambió su peso detrás de ella, y sintió el extremo romo del pene en su entrada. Ella bombeaba con la mano y chupaba fuerte la polla de Sasuke cuando Naruto la agarró por las caderas y se hundió en su interior.

Hinata gritó con la boca llena. Naruto se detuvo en su interior, esperando que ella se ajustara a su tamaño. Era tan grande que tuvo que esperar durante varios segundos. Ella había visto su pene al desnudarse, pero no era nada comparado con sentirlo en su interior.

.

.

.

.

.

Jujuju 2/3


	11. Acabado

Capitulo 11

Sasuke empujó casi desesperadamente en la boca, cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse. Mantuvo sus movimientos lentos, fuertes y largos, mientras penetraba en su interior.

-Estrecho. Estás tan apretada y caliente -El rubio murmuró. Aceleró con un apretón fuerte en contra de sus caderas.

Sasuke gritó cuando liberó su esencia en la boca de Hinata.  
La ojiperla chupó, tragando el sabor amargo y salado del semen, hasta que él empezó a ablandarse. Sasuke salió de su boca y descendió bajo su cuerpo.  
Naruto golpeaba por detrás cuando Sasuke le cubrió la boca con la suya.

Compartieron un beso húmedo y lento, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en torno a Naruto. El control total utilizado por Sasuke para poseer su boca tal y como Naruto lo hacía con su cuerpo, fue demasiado. Podía oír los gemidos del rubio mientras sus cuerpos chocaban entre sí, más y más cada vez. Todavía podía sentir el sabor único del azabache mientras compartía su sabor con él. Los dos hombres la sostenían fuerte como dueños de su cuerpo. Y ella simplemente se dejó llevar.

-Sasuke se tragó el grito de la ojiperla cuando se corrió. Su cuerpo se sacudió, se retorció violentamente y tuvo que separarse de la boca del ojinegro, necesitaba más aire.  
El rubio gritó su nombre cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y comenzó a llenar el preservativo de semen. Relajó su control sobre la chica y ella se desmayó en los brazos de Sesuke la atrajo a su pecho mientras que Naruto se retiraba.

Abandonó la cama para encargarse del preservativo en tanto que Sasuke la acurrucaba cómodamente. Naruto regresó un minuto después y se acostó junto a ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los dos.

Hinata apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Estaba agotada y feliz.

Naruto regó besos en su cuello y Sasuke le besó la frente. Trató de mantener los ojos abiertos, sin querer perderse ni un solo momento, pero se encontraba tan a gusto entre ambos que acabó por cerrarlos de todos modos. No importaba si iba a estar sólo una noche con esos dos increíbles hombres, quería aprovechar cada segundo que pudiera.

Esta fue la mejor noche de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan apreciada, tan querida y estimada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3/3

Naruto es de Masashi.


	12. Verdades

Capitulo 12

Hinata debió haberse quedado dormida en algún momento, porque se despertó en la oscuridad con el sonido de una respiración contra su oreja.

Abrió los ojos y movió la mano que tenía sobre un sólido pecho. Dormían en la misma posición en la que se acomodaron después del sexo. Ella estaba acostada sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y las piernas entrelazadas. El duro cuerpo de Naruto presionado contra ella formando la posición de cuchara.

Se sentía verdaderamente plena por primera vez en su vida. Podría a verse equivocado a los ojos de la sociedad, pero tenía sentimientos muy fuertes por estos hombres. Sabía que sería muy fácil enamorarse de ellos. Aunque, honestamente, no es que tuviera razón alguna para pensar que habría una oportunidad de pasar con ellos más de una noche. Los tipos como Naruto y Sasuke no acababan con mujeres como ella. Ella suspiró, profundamente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

Una mano cayó sobre ella y los detuvo.

-¿Estás despierta, cariño? -preguntó Sasuke en voz baja.

-Ajá -respondió. Maldita sea, su voz sonaba ronca a sus oídos. La sensación de su piel contra la de Sasuke la hizo estremecerse una vez más.

Sasuke cambió un poco la posición y la abrazó más fuerte.

\- ¿Estás bien con lo que hicimos?

Hinata apoyó su mentón en la mano, el codo apoyado en el pecho. No podía ver con claridad en la oscuridad, pero distinguía algunas de sus facciones gracias a una pequeña cantidad de luz de luna que entraba por una rendija en la cortina de la ventana.

-Nunca he hecho nada igual en mi vida. Y no sé cómo explicarlo, pero se sintió correcto.

Sasuke relajó su cuerpo bajo el de ella.

-Me alegro de que te sientas así.

-Lo sé -admitió.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Eres perfecta. Tienes que saberlo... Estoy muy enamorado de ti.

La audaz declaración de Sasuke la sorprendió.

-¿Qué? -Su voz se elevó.

Sus dedos encontraron su barbilla.

\- Lo estoy. Al igual que Naruto. Nos tomó un largo tiempo encontrar la forma que vinieras a nosotros.

Él la amaba. Ambos lo hacían. Hinata no podía creer su suerte. Fue una buena cosa haberlo ganado esa noche.

-Me alegra haberte subastado-le contestó.

Sasuke se rió profundamente.

Recordando los pocos comentarios que él hizo y las acciones de sus amigas, Hinata comenzó a unir todas las piezas.

\- Ustedes nos dieron las entradas -acusó.

Sasuke seguía riendo. -Ajá.

Hinata no debería haberse sorprendido. Tenía mucho sentido.

-¿Y si hubiese perdido?

Sasuke le agarró las caderas y se la puso sobre el cuerpo. Ella se sentó a horcajadas en su cintura.

-Tus amigas recibieron instrucciones estrictas para que tus ofertas fueran en cada ocasión las más altas.

Hinata se sacudió en su contra. Ella ya estaba excitada y deslizar su sexo contra su piel se sentía estupendamente.

-Yo podría no haber ganado. Corriste un gran riesgo.

No podía creer que Sasuke y Naruto se hubieran tomado tantas molestias. Si ellos simplemente la hubieran invitado a salir, les habría contestado que sí. Probablemente. A menos que ella se acobardase... De acuerdo, ahora entendía por qué habían elegido ese camino. Y le hizo sentirse muy feliz que se tomaran tanto tiempo para seducirla.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He aquí otro capítulo de este fic!.

Como ya habrán leído este capítulo es más dedicado a la charla entre Sasuke y Hina. Quiero aclarar algo: La actitud de Sasuke se asemeja más a la de Sasuke de road que al original. Más comprensivo, más dulce y tranquilo, pero siempre sexy, aunque aquí no es tan mujeriego como en la peli.

Gracias por leer! Saludos!

 _Atte:Shiro._


	13. Sasuke Y Naruto

Capitulo 13

Sasuke aferró sus caderas mientras ella se movía.

-Naruto estaba allí para vencer a cualquiera en caso de que tu no lo hicieras, si hubiese sido necesario.

Hinata se estiró entre ellos y envolvió su eje con las manos.

-Ah, así que fue una conspiración.

Sasuke se echó a reír.

-Se podría decir que sí.

Hinata bombeó su pene un par de veces.

-Bueno, ahora me tienes aquí, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo, Sr. Uchiha?

Sasuka gimió y se movió hacia arriba.

\- Te voy a dejar montarme.

Hinata sonrió y se levantó sobre sus rodillas, todavía acariciándolo. El estiró una mano y la metió en la mesita de noche buscando un condón. Lo rasgó con los dientes.

Movió las manos hacia abajo y se cubrió, entonces sujetó la base de su pene mientras ella se colocaba sobre él.

Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, se agachó y Sasuke la llenó.

Ambos gimieron por la conexión. Las manos de Sasuke ahuecaron sus senos mientras ella comenzó a montarlo. Lentamente al principio, luego más y más rápido hasta que estuvo saltando sobre él.

-Hey, empezaron sin mí -Naruto se quejó somnoliento.

-No deberías haber dormido tanto tiempo -Sasuke bromeó, pero su voz era tensa.

Hinata no abandonó el ritmo cuando extendió su mano y tiró del rubio para acercarlo. Él se puso de rodillas y le cubrió la boca en un beso de tan profundo erotismo que la hizo jadear mientras se alejaba.

Naruto se separó por un minuto, enseguida, la lámpara al lado de la cama se encendió.

Hinata parpadeó y sus movimientos vacilaron.

-No... No, continua - les alentó Naruto. -Quiero verte montándolo. Quiero ver tu cara cuando te corras.

Cuando ella dejó de moverse, Sasuke se hizo cargo y comenzó a empujar dentro de ella. Cada vez que se lanzaba dentro, sus pechos se movían y su cuerpo se tensaba.

Hinata mantuvo los ojos fijos en Naruto, mientras acompañaba a cada uno de los movimientos de Sasuke. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Naruto extendió sus manos y tocó su propio pene.

Era sexy como el infierno y la puso por encima del límite. El interior de sus muslos se cerró sobre Sasuke y los dos gritaron al correrse juntos.

Naruto continuó masturbándose mientras que Hinata y Sasuke lo observaban. Media docena de golpes después, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y gritó con su propio orgasmo.

Hinata _estaba_ un poco confusa y muy insegura. ¿Kendall dijo que la amaba? ¿Acaso quiso decir eso? Por supuesto que no. Pero si no, ¿por qué lo había dicho? No era como si lo necesitara para llevársela a la cama. Ya estaba allí, de hecho, estaba encantada. Sin embargo, cada caricia de sus manos la hacía sentir como si realmente quisiera cuidar de ella. La hizo sentir especial. Ojalá esos sentimientos nunca llegaran a su fin. Pero llegarían, y tendría que volver a su propia vida. Una vida sin Sasuke ni Naruto. Parpadeó para contener las lágrimas.

No fue sino hasta que el estómago de Naruto gruñó ruidosamente, que se separaron. Hinata se mordió el labio para contener la risa, pero Sasuke no fue tan amable.

\- ¿Qué? -Sasuke se frotó el estómago. -No hemos tenido tiempo para comer.

Una mueca en su rostro hizo que por fin se rompiera el control de Hinata. Ella se rió y se separó de Sasuke. Naruto la tomó en sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Acurruquémonos mientras Sasuke trae una bandeja con comida - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Se volvió a darle un beso. El rubio perdió el control del beso mientras empujaba su lengua en la boca de Hinata. La cama se meneó cuando Sasuke se levantó de ella.

-Voy a alimentar a ambos lo justo para que recuperen las fuerzas y podamos seguir jugando un poco más.

Naruto rompió el beso y sonrió.

-Es muy bueno con nosotros.

Hinata asintió confirmándolo.

No creía que Sasuke hubiera llegado a por la puerta antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Naruto entre las piernas.

-Dime, cariño -le susurró. - ¿Alguna vez has pensado en cómo sería estar con dos hombres a la vez?

Hinata suspiró.

\- ¿Con los dos?

Naruto empezó a frotar su bulto contra ella.

-Sí, puedo llenar tu coño caliente y húmedo, mientras que Sasuke-teme te llena por detrás

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hola, como están? Yo bien. Bueno en primer lugar lamento mucho la demora pero no estaba en mis mejores días. Estaba pasando por una etapa de constantes peleas y Dios!, me estaba volviendo loca jajaj xD.

Es vuelto en forma de chapa! Jajaja, espero que me perdonen pero cuando uno no esta de animos es mejor no hacer las cosas por compromiso porque salen mal. Espero que me comprendan que no tenía ganas de respirar así que no actualizaba.

Lamento mucho la demora, nos leemos luego!.

 **ayame** : Muchas gracias cariño :3

 **Hanasaki95:** Aye sir!

 **J. :** Disculpa la tardanza.

Saludos!

 _Atte:Shiro._


	14. Palabras sucias

Capitulo 14

Hinata no sabía qué decir. Había leído libros de novela erótica al respecto, aunque nunca tuvo una oportunidad real de experimentarlo. Había practicado el sexo anal con Kiba y le gustó, pero con Naruto y Sasuke seguro sería mucho mejor.

-No sé si puedo... Pero podría...

Ni siquiera terminar la frase antes de que él le cubriera la boca con la suya. Obviamente, sabía lo que ella iba a decir. Hinata colocó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto mientras él seguía deslizándose en su contra.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Pensé que íbamos a comer! -dijo Sasuke desde algún lugar de la habitación.

Naruto se alejó de ella con un gemido.

-Creo que lo mejor es comer ahora.

La fruta estaba buena y el vino, mejor aún. Los dos hombres se ocuparon de la alimentación de Hinata, de modo que ella ni siquiera tuviera que tocar la comida. Mientras uno le daba de comer, el otro acariciaba su cuerpo.

Cuando la bandeja estuvo vacía, Hinata estaba cerca de nuevo y la idea de estar con dos hombres a la vez le parecía fantástica. El simple acariciar de una mano o el roce de sus labios contra su piel fueron suficientes para tenerla temblando por dentro y por fuera. Estaba desesperada por sentirlos una vez más, especialmente si esa iba a ser la última vez.

Naruto debió adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque minutos después de que Sasuke se levantó para quitar la bandeja de comida, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a acariciar su cada vez mayor erección.

-No puedo esperar para sentirte de nuevo, nena -dijo. -Cuando estemos dentro de ti, seré capaz de sentir también a Sasuke.

Fuertes brazos la envolvieron cuando Sasuke regresó a la cama.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto? -Le susurró al oído.

Ella asintió, mirando hacia Naruto.

-No queremos presionarte, pero esta es una manera en la que todos podemos estar en contacto. Y además, será bueno para ti, te lo prometo -dijo Sasuke.

Estaba nerviosa, pero ahora que el tema fue mencionado, estaba temblando por la necesidad y el deseo.

Sasuke le besó el cuello y Naruto dejó lo que estaba haciendo.

-Entonces ven aquí -le indicó con la mano.

Sasuke cambió de posición respecto a ella. Su calor sólo la dejó por un momento y para tomar una botella pequeña de lubricante y dejar dos condones en la cama, al lado de los hombros de Naruto.

El rubio cogió un preservativo y se lo puso entre los dientes. Rasgó el paquete para abrirlo, observando su reacción.

Ella sonrió y se humedeció los labios. Los deseaba. No iba a desistir ahora.  
Naruto rodó lentamente el condón a lo largo de su longitud.

-Sube encima de mí y móntame. Sasuke te preparará para él, pero será más fácil si ya estás excitada.  
Hinata se alzó y puso su mano sobre la base del pene. La frotó contra sus pliegues, el líquido de su cuerpo y condón lubricado la hizo resbalar más fácilmente.

-Ya estoy excitada. Estoy tan mojada de tenerlos a ambos llenándome, voy a agarrarlos y sujetarlos dentro -, bromeó. Tal vez ella no tendría demasiada experiencia, pero había leído suficientes libros como para ser capaz de responderle hablándole sucio como Naruto.

GOMEN! No tengo perdón de Kami D:, Dios, que vil soy. Lo lamente pero estuve con una crisis emocional y no quería saber nada con la vida. Gomen,ya he vuelto en forma de chapa xD.

Espero que aún quede alguna lectora. :3

Saludos!.

 _Att:Shiro._


	15. Ambos

Capitulo 15

Obtuvo las reacciones que quería de ellos. Los dos hombres gimieron y Naruto la acercó. Ella aceptó de buen grado su ayuda, y en segundos, estaba montando sobre su dura polla.

Sasuke no fue directamente detrás, como ella esperaba. En primer lugar, apretó sus pechos, besó y lamió su cuello.

Sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido recorrieron su cuerpo. Excitación, nerviosismo, anticipación, todo mezclado para aproximarla a su máximo placer. Deseaba... No, necesitaba ser tomada... reclamada por Sasuke y Naruto. Su canal se estrechaba alrededor de Naruto y ella tenía que calmarse o sobrepasaría los límites.

-Por favor, Sasuke-suplicó -Estoy lista. Te quiero dentro de mí.

Él colocó los dedos allí, ya mojados y resbaladizos, estimulándola nuevamente. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos para hacerla reposar en su pecho.

-Solo relájate y siente -le susurró al oído.

Ella respiró profundamente cuando un largo dedo violó su agujero. Hubo cierta resistencia por parte de su cuerpo, pero Sasuke fue paciente e introdujo un dedo, soltándolo justo antes de comenzar a moverlo dentro y fuera. Su cuerpo se sacudió al tratar de aferrarse al dedo del azabache. Hinata empujó hacia atrás, para trabajar con él.

En un momento Sasuke tuvo dos dedos de bombeándole el camino de entrada y salida, Hinata estaba montándolos e implorando. Añadió un tercer dedo y ella jadeó.

-Ya casi estamos -dijo Sasuke.

Dios, ella quería más. Se movía con lentitud sobre Naruto y después contra la mano de Sasuke, pero no era suficiente.

-¡Por favor, Sasuke!

El azabache se echó a reír y poco a poco retiró los dedos. Inmediatamente, la cabeza de su no circuncidado pene se colocó allí. Comenzó a llenarla.

Para adormecer el dolor, presiono, luego empujó el primer anillo de músculos y se apoyó en su espalda.  
Hinata mordió el hombro de Naruto, provocando que él la empujase.

\- ¿Estás bien? -Sasuke le preguntó.

Sasuke le mordisqueaba la oreja y enseguida se la soltaba. La empujaba y Hinata podía sentir su cuerpo tratando de mantenerlo dentro. Era tal cómo le habían dicho. Estaba completamente llena. Nunca antes había sentido algo como esto.

Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a moverse juntos. Marcaron el ritmo fácilmente, cada golpe y cada retirada, la acercaban cada vez más al clímax. Sin embargo, ella quería más. Deseaba que se dejasen llevar y la follaran duro.

-Sí -les animó. -Más fuerte.

Ellos le respondieron, y pronto los tres estaban jadeando y sudando. El ritmo de carne y falta de aire llenaban la habitación del hotel.

Hinata fue la primera en alcanzar el éxtasis. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. El orgasmo fue tan intenso que, literalmente, pudo ver colores ante sus ojos. Poco después, su estrecho canal explotó. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese en llamas. Gritó, arqueando la espalda.

No sabía lo que pasó justo después, pero enseguida ellos llegaron a la liberación, gimiendo y gritando su nombre. Hinata cayó sobre el pecho de Naruto. Sasuke tiró de ella lentamente, y un momento después, ella se separó suavemente del rubio.

Naruto se sacó el condón, lo ató y lo tiró a la papelera al lado de la cama sin levantarse.

Los brazos y las piernas de todos ellos abrazados se enredaban, mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Una vez conseguido, ella suspiró.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Holaaaaa! como estan? Yaay!. He aquí el penultimo capitulo de esta historia :3, ya llega el fin. Es simplemente increible el apoyo que han dado, no solo al fic, sino también a mi. La verdad no tengo palabras para agradecerles todo lo que me han hecho sentir, los amo!.

Voy a contestar sus reviews antes de que me ponga melanco.

 **Susuna:** Tengo una extraña obsesión con los tios, en especial es Sasuhinanaru. Simplemente me encanta. Opino lo mismo, deberían de haber más fics de trios.

 **Hima Hyuga:** Muchas gracias cariño por seguir leyendo :DD

 **Hanasaki95:** Jaja xD gracias!

 **CONEJA:** Aaaww! gracias cariño :3 la voy a terminar, tranquila.

 **J. :** D: has roto mi kokoro :(, ya no podré amar.

Bueno, bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Neee, nos leemos las próxima, Saludos!.

 _ATTE:Shiro._


	16. Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto

Capitulo 16 {Capitulo final}

-Cariño, ¿estás bien? - Le dijo Sasuke mientras posaba un beso en su sien.

-Hum hum -respondió ella. Era todo lo que podía articular.

La cara de Naruto entró en su línea de visión.

\- Ahora eres nuestra, Hinata. Ahora y para siempre, nos perteneces.

Ella se lamió los labios antes de contestar.

-No entiendo -admitió en voz baja.

Naruto sostuvo su barbilla ligeramente y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran cálidos y reflejaban una emoción que se parecía mucho al amor.

\- ¿No entiendes qué? -preguntó.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y miró hacia otro lado antes de contestar.

-¿Por qué yo?

Sasuke la abrazó con fuerza.

-Porque te amamos.

-No -argumentó, incrédula. -No me conocen.

La risa de Naruto la sobresaltó.

-Te conocemos. Oh nena, pasamos los últimos meses aprendiendo todo lo que pudimos acerca de ti. Cada vez que fuimos a la tienda, corríamos hacia dónde estabas, cada encuentro casual, estábamos aprendiendo sobre ti.

Sasuke rió profundamente.

\- ¡Maldita sea, hombre, esto suena como si fuésemos unos acosadores!

Hinata se puso tensa.

-Mierda - murmuró Naruto, y una vez más la tomó del rostro, no tuvo más remedio que enfrentar su mirada. -Escúchame. Tú eres la única mujer en el mundo que siempre hemos querido traer a nuestra casa y mantenerla. Queremos despertarnos cada mañana contigo entre nuestros brazos. Queremos dormir cada noche contigo entre nosotros. Hemos dedicado mucho tiempo a que nos consideraras tus amigos para que te sintieras cómoda.

-Pero que hay... -ella empezó. Tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Cómo funcionaría esta relación de tres? Estaban hablando de la eternidad y ella todavía estaba tratando de organizar su mente en torno a una noche.

-No siempre será fácil -dijo Sasuke. -Naruto y yo lo sabemos. Sin embargo, creo que nosotros tres... vamos a ser capaces de superar cualquier cosa.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? -Preguntó con suavidad.

-Lo creo -dijo Sasuke.

-Yo también -añadió Naruto.

-Tenemos que ir despacio con esto... -Hinata dijo.

\- ¿Sí? -Sasuke le preguntó esperanzado.

Hinata suspiró.

-Sí, podemos intentarlo.

Naruto gritó.

\- ¡Vamos a hacerlo muy bueno para ti! Sólo espera y verás. Te sentirás tan amada que nunca vas a querer dejarnos.

Hinata sonrió. Ella ya sabía que nunca los dejaría...

Sus mayores sueños eróticos se habían cumplido esa noche.  
¿Quién se lo hubiera esperado? una noche normal, en una subasta. ¿Quién diría que los dos hombres más sensuales que se habían cruzado por su camino la amaban? Ella no lo sabía, y no se lo podía creer.

Ahora solo faltaba comenzar una vida con ellos.

Fin. 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buenas! Tanto tiempo :3.

Uuffff ya ha llegado el fin de este loco y extraño fic. La verdad no esperaba tanto animo por parte de los lectores, me han sorprendido y la verdad les agradezco mucho todo el apoyo que me han dado. No tengo palabras para agradecerles tanto amor, los adoro.

Llegó el fin de esta loca historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.

Quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes :DD.

- _AmourL'Obscurite_

 _-_ Elviargelia Uzumaki

 _-_ Graciela chan

 _-_ Hanasaki95

 _-_ JAUzumaki

 _-_ XkanakoX

 _-_ kalakita.1999

 _-_ kuropig

 _-_ Naruto rikudou98

 _-_ shani-kun

 _-_ tvidelaheim

 _-_ uchihinata-20

 _ **De todo corazón, muchas gracias!.**_

 _Atte:Shiro._


End file.
